The concept of a sheet-metal bracket attached to a rangetop and adapted to support a dielectric terminal block is known in the art, and a good example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,562, issued Mar. 23, 1971, to Donald M. Cunningham and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
My invention provides a metal support bracket and terminal block wherein the two may be easily assembled without the use of tools and wherein the support bracket is a unitary structure which may be produced by conventional metal stamping and forming operations.